


We Get So Disconnected

by DontGetTooCloseItsDarkInside



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: A little bit of Daddy Kink, Alpha Ashton, Alpha Calum, Alpha Luke, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Comfort, Crying, Emotional Michael, Insecure Michael, Insecurity, Jealousy, M/M, Mpreg, Needy Michael, Omega Michael, Possessive Calum, Pregnant Michael, Protective Ashton, Protective Calum, Protective Luke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 16:43:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4571979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontGetTooCloseItsDarkInside/pseuds/DontGetTooCloseItsDarkInside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wherein Michael gets pregnant by Luke and Calum but feels neglected and lonely and turns to Ashton for comfort. </p><p>(Note: Ashton IS part of the relationship, Michael is not cheating on Calum and Luke. Ashton is simply a new addition to the relationship and Michael hasn't slept with him yet)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story contains Mpreg and a/b/o dynamics if you don't like it don't read it.
> 
> The smut is very light and kind of shit tbh.

Ashton woke up in the middle of the night when he felt a weight on his bed. 

“Ashton.” Michael whispered from somewhere behind him.

Ashton looked over his shoulder, seeing Michael kneeling next to him on the bed.

“What is it?” Ashton whispered, reaching out a hand when he saw the tears falling down the Omega’s cheeks. “Whats wrong?”

Michael moved closer and sat down so he was pressed into his side, Ashton turned over the rest of the way and sat up, one of his arms curling around the Omega’s waist, concern on his face.

“If I tell you a secret, will you promise not to tell Luke and Calum?” Michael whispered, he had grabbed one of Ashton’s large hands and started playing with his fingers nervously. Ashton frowned at that, his concern growing, what would be so wrong that Michael wouldn't want to tell him mates?

“Yeah.” Ashton muttered. 

“Promise?”

“I promise.” Ashton said sincerely. 

Instead of saying anything, Michael went quiet and laid down on the bed. He grabbed one of Ashton’s hands and placed it on his belly. “Can you feel anything?” Michael whispered. “Can you sense it? Are Calum and Luke the only blind ones? Do they just not care?” 

“Mikey….” Ashton said. “You’re...pregnant.” 

Ashton felt happy, but a little disappointed. Originally the relationship had just been Calum and Luke (both Alpha’s) with Michael (an Omega), but eventually they wanted Ashton to join them, and he had accepted. They asked him two months ago, and he had yet to sleep with Michael, so he knew it couldn't be his. 

“I wish it was yours.” Michael suddenly sobbed. “Luke and Calum act like they don't even know I exist anymore.”:

“Mikey,” Ashton whispered, frowning. He knew that Calum and Luke had been spending more time together than usual, and they had always had a strong connection and romantic relationship even though they were both Alpha’s, but he didn't know that Michael felt that way, and he told him so.

“No one does.” Michael said. “No one thinks about me because no one cares.” 

 

“Thats not true,” Ashton insisted, running his hand along the black haired Omega’s belly. “I care about you, so do Luke and Calum.” 

 

“All they care about is each other!” Michael whimpered. “They’ve gotten bored of me, because they’ve had me for so long. I’m surprised Calum didn't get rid of me sooner, he’s been stuck with me the longest.” 

 

“Michael,” Ashton said, keeping his voice gentle. “You know that's not true. Calum almost tore Luke to pieces the first time he tried to make a move on you, he wouldn't let you go so easily.” He paused and rubbed at Michael’s belly. “And Luke spent an entire year convincing Calum to let him into your relationship, he wouldn't do that for nothing.”

 

Ashton looked up to see that Michael had worn himself out from crying and had fallen asleep. He sighed and crawled up the bed, curling himself around the Omega and keeping a protective hand on his belly. 

…..

He woke up a few hours later to the sound of retching, He sat up when he noticed Michael was gone from the bed and got up from the bed, following the noise to the bathroom. He stood in the doorway, not exactly sure how he should be helping, before walking in and crouching behind the Omega, running a hand along the length of his back, wincing whenever he retched, but trying to keep his voice comforting and soft. 

 

A moment later Michael straightened up and flushed. “‘I think it's over.” he croaked, he tried to get to his feet but Ashton could tell he was weakened so he grabbed him by the elbows and hoisted him up onto his feet. Michael patted his chest in thanks and padded over to the sink, brushing his teeth.

When he was done, he turned back to Ashton. His eyes were bright and thoughtful, but the Alpha had no idea what he was thinking. He grabbed Ashton’s hand very suddenly and pulled him out of the bedroom, before pushing him down on his bed so he landed on his back. A second later he climbed on top of him and sat on his lap.

He ran his hands over Ashton’s bare chest and rubbed at his shoulders while Ashton looked up at him, feeling aroused, but confused.  
“Ashton.,” Michael whispered, rubbing his ass down on Ashton’s hardening cock. “Will you make love to me?” 

“M-Michael,” he stuttered. “Are you sure you-

“I wanna.” Michael assured him.. “You love me, right? You want me?” he asked, moving back and slipping his hand underneath the waistband of Ashton’s boxers, gently taking a hold of him and stroking softly. 

“Yeah, baby,” Ashton said. “I-I do.” 

Michael smiled, and Ashton couldn't help thinking how beautiful he looked. “I love you.” he whispered and Ashton’s heart felt it had jumped into his throat., Michael leaned down and kissed him gently. “I love you so much. I’ve wanted you for so long.” 

“Really?” he asked as Michael pulled down both their boxers and threw them to the floor. 

“Yes,” Michael said. “I begged Calum to ask you to join us.” 

Ashton paused in taking off Michael’s shirt. “I thought you all wanted me.”

“We do.” Michael assured him, coaxing Ashton to sit up so he could pull off his shirt. “But Calum has always been….”

“Possessive?” Ashton offered, gasping when Michael wrapped his hand around his cock and started pumping it , not seeming to care that they were in the middle of a conversation. 

“Yeah, ever since we were kids.” Michael said, but he didn't continue. “I had to convince him to let Luke join too.”

“I thought Luke was the one who convinced him.”

Michael paused in his movement and Ashton groaned, Michael laughed and continued jerking him off, Ashton felt Michael’s slick trickle down on his thigh and he groaned, knowing that touching him made the Omega wet. “I helped, It’s a little complicated.” He leaned down and took Ashton in his mouth half way before he gagged loudly and pulled off.

“Sorry.” Michael whispered, looking down, his hair covering Ashton’s view of his eyes.

“S’okay baby.” Ashton said, running his fingers threw his black hair.

“Luke likes getting head.” Michael said. “Sometimes he gets mad when I can't go far enough.”  
Ashton gentle grabbed Michael’s face and made him look at him. “Its just us, Mikey,” he comforted. “Calum and Luke don't have anything to do with it right now. We do things are way.” 

Michael sat up and sat back down on his lap, Ashton gasping as Michael’s warm slick came in contact with him. “Are you gonna take me now, Ash?” Michael whispered. “Gonna flip me over so you're on top, so you're in control?”

Ashton growled at the thought, and grabbed Michael by the waist, getting ready to do just that, knowing that Michael’s hole was already slick and ready to take him. 

“Be careful of the baby,” Michael reminded him softly . 

Ashton was, he rolled Michael gently onto his back and sat between his legs, spreading them wide and setting them on his shoulders. 

“Do you want a pillow?” Ashton offered.

Michael nodded and Ashton gently placed a pillow underneath Michael’s hip to make him more comfortable, before he slid in. Michael took him all the way to the hilt, letting out a loud cry, Ashton groaned loudly, fuck, Michael felt so good. He had had sex with people before, but none of them felt as good as Michael, he felt perfect around him. 

“Fuck Ashton!” Michael whimpered. “You feel so good.” 

Ashton leaned over him, resting his hands on either side of his head, caging him in and making him feel protected, a feeling he had missed, and even more aroused. 

…..

Calum and Luke stumbled through the front door at seven in the morning, extremely hungover and feeling a need for bacon and snuggles from their baby. Calum kicked off his shoes, while Luke was already climbing the stairs, one of his hands cupping his forehead. They knew Michael was still probably sleeping, but maybe he would allow them to slip into bed with him. Calum looked around and was surprised that Ash wasn't around, he was usually already up by then. He shrugged and figured the other Alpha decided to sleep in for once, before following Luke up the stairs. 

They headed to Michael and his room, but when they opened the door he wasn't there. He and Luke shared a concerned look, but quickly came to the conclusion that he had probably slept in Luke and Ashton’s room so he didn't have to sleep alone. Michael had probably forced Ashton into cuddles, which would explain why the other Alpha wasn't awake.  
Calum headed down the hall, Luke following after, still rubbing his forehead. He opened the door and was ready to tell Ashton to move his ass so he could cuddle with Michael instead, when he saw something he couldn't fucking believe,

 

Michael and Ashton going at it, the bed rocking and the headboard slamming against the wall, Michael’s legs hooked over Ashton’s shoulders and screaming at the top of his lungs, his nails digging into the older Alpha’s back, Ashton grunting and groaning and calling Michael “such a good princess” and Michael choking out “Daddy” Thats when Calum lost his shit. 

 

“Ashton what THE FUCK do you think you're doing?”


	2. Chapter 2

Calum strode across the room before they two on the bed could even properly look up and grabbed Ashton, throwing him off of Michael and sending him crashing to the floor on the other side of the bed.

Michael gasped and sat up, grabbing Calum by the arm before he could punch Ashton, who had banged his head against the bedframe and was looking a little drowsy. 

“Calum don't!” he begged, pulling on Calum’s arm as hard as he could. The alpha could have broken his hold easily, they both knew that, but Calum allowed the Omega to pull him back and push him down to sit on the bed. Michael moved to help Ashton up, but Calum grabbed Michael around the waist, keeping him place. Instead Luke grabbed the older Alpha and helped him to his feet, not looking at all pleased with the situation either. But he wasn't behaving violently like Calum, Michael was thankful for that. 

Calum growled and moved towards the other Alpha, but Michael blocked his path, planting himself on the bed in between the two. It probably wasn't the best idea in his current state, but he didn't care, he wouldn't let Calum hurt Ashton.

“Move Michael.” Calum demanded.

“No.” Michael said, shaking his head and closing his eyes so the Alpha’s gaze wouldn't intimate him. He knew that if he looked at him he would instantly do as he said.

“I said move!” He growled.

“Dont hurt Ash!” Michael begged, one of his arms were crossed protectively over his belly, but Calum and Luke hadn't noticed. Ashton did. 

“Move!”

“Calum don't,” Micahel started to cry. “He didn't do anything wrong!”

“He touched you without my permission.” Calum said, his temper rising. 

“I’m not your property!” Michael hissed, his mood quickly becoming defensive.

“Thats not what I meant and you know it!” Calum said, turning his gaze on Michael and moving it from Ashton, obviously trying to make his voice more gentle. “I’m the head Alpha in this relationship Mikey, you were mine first, I was the first to protect you, to love you-”

“You haven't been acting like it!” Michael said, suddenly feeling brave, he still didn't look up at Calum and kept his eyes firmly shut.

Calum stopped talking and stared at him. “Excuse me?” 

Any bravery that Michael had felt had instantly vanished. “Nothing,” he whispered, opening his eyes and looking down at the bedspread, it was rumbled up where he and Ash had been laying. “Nevermind.”

Calum frowned. “Dont do that.” he said softly, his anger had disappeared, and now all he felt was concern for his mate. “Talk to me.”

“Talk to you?” Now Michael was the angry one. “TALK TO YOU? When do you or Luke ever want to talk to me these days? Or spend any time with me at all or cuddle me or-or-do anything with me?” Michael saw Calum and Luke’s shocked expressions, but he kept on without any remorse or hesitation. “Never!” he answered himself. “You’re always with each other, you're always ignoring me, you don't have the right to be mad at Ashton when he was just giving me the attention the two of you werent!” 

“Michael,” Luke said softly from the side. “We didn't know that you felt that way.”

“Of course you didn't!” Michael shouted. “You-” he suddenly cut off and got very quiet and still. The three Alpha’s watched him, and they all jumped a little when Michael suddenly hopped up from the bed and exited the room, slamming the door shut behind him. 

“Why is he being so emotional?” Calum asked the room at large. Michael was usually so blunt about things, and even when he wasn't, he always pulled one of them aside and talked calmly to them if he wasn't happy about something. 

Ashton snorted loudly and walked around the bed, slipping his boxers back up his legs. “Fucking idiot.” he said lowly.

Calum glared at him. “I’m still pissed at you Ash, dont fucking test me.” 

“Ashton,” Luke said, coming up behind the older Alpha. “Whats wrong with Mikey?”

“Its not my place to tell you.” Ashton answered, grabbing his shirt from where Michael had thrown it onto the floor and slipping it back on. “Maybe you can figure it out once you recover from your night of partying together.” 

And with that Ashton left, slamming the door behind him just like Michael had. 

Calum groaned and ran a hand across his face. “I can't even think right now.” He undid his jeans and let them fall to the floor. “I need to sleep before i deal with this crap.”

Luke had already stripped and was laying face down on the bed Michael and Ashton had previously been fucking on. 

“Does Mikey smell any different to you or is it just me?” Luke asked, voice muffled by the pillow. 

“I noticed that,:” Calum agreed, throwing himself down on the bed next to Luke. “Its probably just because he was so upset.”

“Mikey never gets like that.” Luke said, cuddling into Calum’s back.

“I know,” Calum grumbled, hitting his pillow a few times before putting his head back down. “That's why I’m worried.”

“Why wont Ash tell us what's wrong?” Luke whined. 

“You heard him,” Calum said. “Its not his place to tell. Now shut up I’m trying to sleep.”

……. 

“Mikey,” Ashton said. “Mikey please open the door.” he knocked again on Michael and Calum’s room door. He had been trying to get in for twenty minutes, but Michael hadn't said a word. “Come on baby please.” 

He was surprised when he heard the pitter patter of feet, and the door opened. Michael looked at him threw the crack of the door he had opened. 

“Are they with you?”

“No, I think they went to bed.”

Michael opened the door the rest of the way. “Cuddle?” he offered.

“Sure baby.” 

Michael seemed to be upset with Calum and Luke, but since he was wearing one of Calum’s shirts and a pair of those obnoxious fluffy socks Luke had, Ashton figured that it wouldn't go on for too long. Or at least Ashton hoped, he didn't want Michael to be stressed and he wanted their home to be peaceful once again. 

They took a small nap. Ashton was awakened by Michael gently kicking him. 

“What is it?” Ashton muttered, hiding his face in Michael’s hair.  
“The baby is hungry.” Michael said, kicking him one more time.

“You mean you're hungry.” Ashton said.

“No,” Michael insisted. “I swear its them.” 

“Whatever you say Mike.” Ashton sighed and stayed in place for another moment before pulling away. “What do you want to eat?” 

“Order something, you can't cook for shit.” Michael said, turning around and sitting up on his elbow. 

“Fine,” Ashton chuckled. “What does the baby want?”

“The baby wants pizza.” Michael said innocently.

“Yes I’m sure a fetus knows exactly what pizza is.” Ashton said with a small nod. 

“The baby also wants extra cheese on it and pepperoni.” 

Ashton patted Michael on the ass. “So demanding.” he teased. 

“Order my fucking pizza.”

“I thought it was the BABY’S pizza.”

“Shut up.”


	3. Chapter 3

Luke dreamed about when he was young, when he had that terrible hair, before his voice had deepened, back when he was making solo videos on Youtube. 

He hadn't liked Michael back then, not because of anything the Omega had done, but because he was already taken, and he wanted him for himself. The thing was, Michael was just so hopelessly in love with Calum, you could see it in the shimmer of his eyes and hear it in the raised pitch of his voice whenever the Alpha was around, and you could tell the Alpha returned those feelings by how he would straighten his body out to his full height whenever Michael was around, just to seem bigger even though he was helplessly thin and wiry back then, how he would always keep a hand on Michael, his thigh, his shoulder, his waist, it didn't matter. That was in year seven, and Luke already knew they were together, but it still kinda hurt him when they came out as a couple in year eight.

Whatever. He pretended he didn't care and started showing just how much he supposedly didn't like Michael. He made sure to drop a rude comment or give the Omega a little shove here and there, but only when Calum wasn't around to see it, because he wasn't stupid. If the Alpha saw him messing with his Omega he would attack him without a second thought instinctively. 

Somehow he ended up befriending Calum, who turned out to be pretty cool, so cool that Luke wasn't even sure how he deserved to be able to get to talk to him, because no matter how much he secretly wanted Michael, he didn't have much self confidence back then.

Michael never told Calum about the way Luke treated him, and that should have been his first sign that maybe Michael didn't find him as annoying as he said he did, because another Alpha in their class made fun of Michael once and the next time Luke saw him he was on his back in the middle of the hallway with Calums elbow in his throat. 

Eventually the three of them hung out, and Luke got to know Michael as a person rather as just a pretty Omega, and he stopped his teasing. Though that didn't mean his feelings disappeared, if anything they only increased.

Until one night he decided to try-even though he was positive that Michael would push him away and he would have to face Calum-he needed to try, he didn't think he would be able to live with himself if he didn't tell Michael how he felt about him.

To be fair he didn't do it at the wisest time, as they were sitting in Michael’s garage and Calum had stepped into the house just a few minutes before to grab some water. He looked so lovely in the weak yellow lighting that before he knew it Luke was leaning over and kissing him over Calum’s empty seat.

A second later someone fisted his hair and threw him out of the chair. “What the fuck do you think you're doing?” Calum had asked him in the same voice he had asked Ashton what he thought he was doing when he found him in bed with Michael.   
Luke swore he had never been so scared of anyone then he was of Calum at that moment in his entire life. 

The memory was in fact so spine tingling that he jerked awake, finding an older and bigger Calum in bed next to him, snoring softly into the pillow. 

He sighed and laid back down in bed, pulling up the fallen blanket back up around his torso.

Eventually he had convinced Calum to let him into their relationship, and he had courted Michael properly-because that was what Calum said Michael deserved, and he had agreed. They had made Ashton do the same before making him a permanent part of the relationship. Eventually, not long after that, he and Calum had became romantically involved as well, and the relationship had gone all three ways. It was a bit weird at first, because Alpha-Alpha relationships weren't all that common, but they eventually found that it worked quite naturally between them. 

“I knew he wanted you too.” Calum had told him one night before they had met Ashton, as they matched Michael sleep naked on the bed in between them, his stomach gently rising and falling. “When he looked at you he got this sparkle in his eyes-one that he only use to ever get for me.” 

Luke didn't understand what Calum had meant back then, because he had never noticed it. Not until after Ashton had came along and he saw it in Michael’s eyes. 

He had heard Calum sigh softly behind him and say, “Another one?” Sounding a little irritated, but not entirely against the idea. It was then that Luke realized that Calum would do anything for Michael, anything, even let other Alpha’s touch what had once been only his. 

Of course Ashton didn't join them right away, he wasn't even aware that Michael had feelings for him for a year, and only figured out his own feelings six months after that. By the time Ashton finally joined them, Calum and Luke were nearly just as eager as Michael was. 

“Calum,” Luke said, nudging the other Alpha in the side, out the window he could see that the sun was already going down or...was it coming up? Had they slept for that long? 

Calum groaned, his eyes fluttering open. “What?” he said.

“It's late.” He said. He glanced at the window. “Or...really early?”

Calum sat up on his elbow and looked out the window too. “Shit,” he rubbed his face. “How pissed do you think Mikey is?” 

“It depends on whether or not Ashton got to him.” Luke said. He sat up with a groan, rubbing his lower back, he had pulled a muscle in his sleep from positioning himself in a weird way again. 

“Guess we should find out,” Calum said, getting up with ease and heading for the door, he looked back once his hand was on the doorknob. “Are you coming or what, old guy?”

“Im younger then you,” Luke grumbled.

They walked down the stairs cautiously after not finding any trace of Michael or Ashton upstairs. 

And what they eventually found was Ashton fucking Michael underneath the cabana outside while the Omega ate lemon flavored Oreos and cried. 

Calum rolled his eyes when he saw what they were doing, but his pose turned defensive when he realized that Michael was crying.

“Ashton,” Calum barked, walking across the patio with a purpose. 

Ashton looked up and paused. 

Michael sobbed, “No, please don't stop.” And pulled on Ashton’s forearms. 

Calum gave the Omega a look when he saw the half empty bottle of lube open on the furniture the two were spread over, and the plastic seal wrap that indicated it was brand new. “No, I think it's time you both had a rest for a while.” 

“Let him finish.” Michael pleated, his flushed red face looking oh so very pretty. 

Calum growled and Ashton pulled out of the Omega with an irritated sigh, who whimpered loudly and looked hopefully at Luke, who just shook his head to show that he was indeed on Calums side. 

Michael sat up and stuffed another Oreo in his mouth. 

“Those aren't good for you.” Calum said as Ashton walked towards the house, completely naked. 

“I can eat what I want,” Michael snapped before snatching up his Oreos and following Ashton into the house.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am just a smol stressed writer trying to write everything at once forgive me for the wait

Michael locked himself in his and Calums room and absolutely refused to open the door, no matter how much they knocked or tried to coax him out with sweet words, which led to Ashton having to share the other bedroom with the other two Alpha’s. 

Thankfully due to their long nap neither of them were going to bed anytime soon, instead they set themselves up in the lounge on the ground floor, flipping through Netflix. They usually fought about what they wanted to watch, but Ashton knew they were just watching TV to try to give themselves a distraction from Michael’s emotional distress. 

If it weren't for Michael yelling through the door for them to shut the hell up already so he could sleep they would probably still be outside of the door. 

Ashton was kind of surprised that Calum had not attempted to knock the door down. The Kiwi was usually as calm as could be when it came to stressful situations. Unless. of course, these situations had anything to do with the well being of his Omega. 

He probably didn't do it due to the possible chance of one of the door shards hitting Michael, and for that Ashton was thankful because the baby could have been injured as well. 

He threw the scraps of his dinner away in the trash and put his dish in the sink, walking into the lounge. The hushed conversation the two had been having died down when they noticed him. 

“I'm going to bed.” he told them as he walked passed.

Calum tsked and mumbled something under his breath. 

Ashton turned on his heel. “Excuse me?” he snarled, he was pissed off beyond belief at Luke and Calum at the moment and wasn't in the mood to let anything go. “What was that?” 

“Just let it go, Ash.” Luke said, sounding tired. 

Ashton rolled his eyes and did just that. If Michael found out they had been fighting he would get upset, and he didn't need any more stress, he was dealing with enough at the moment, and Ashton was already worrying for the health of the Omega and the growing child he was carrying. 

He looked at Michael’s room door for a moment, but all was still and silent. After another moment of silent watching he went into the bedroom, closing the door behind him. He kind of wanted to slam it just to show Calum just how pissed off he was, but he didn't want to risk waking up Michael. 

He stripped off his clothes and laid down in the bed he and Michael had made love in that morning and stuck his face in the pillows. All three of his mates smells were lingering on them, but Michael’s was the strongest. It was a very sweet smell, like daisies and caramel with an underline of something chemically, like hair dye. But with it a new smell lingered, something soft and pure, the smell of pregnant Omega. And even if it wasn't his baby by blood, he found it rather sedating, and fell asleep easily, the rage he felt towards Calum and Luke at the moment fading away. 

…… 

Luke had errands to run first thing in the morning, so he forced himself to turn in at 3 am so he could grab a few hours of extra sleep before heading out. He was by no means a morning person, and was half asleep as he forced down a piece of vegemite toast. 

Due to the fact his eyes were half closed, he thought he was imaging it when he saw Michael’s face peer around the kitchen doorway. He blinked, rubbing his eyes, but when he opened them again Michael little face was still staring around the corner at him.

“Are you going out Lukey?” Michael asked him softly. 

Luke nodded, standing up from the breakfast bar stool and setting his dish in his sink.

“I’ll be gone for most of the day.” he told him, running a hand carelessly through his rumbled hair. 

Michael stepped fully into the room. He was wearing one of Luke’s gray and black striped sweater that hung low on thighs and Calums toucan underwear. His hair was rumbled and his eyes were red rimmed.   
Luke felt a pang in his chest at the thought of Michael crying himself to sleep. He walked across the kitchen and was thankful when the Omega allowed him to take him in his arms, holding him close to his chest. 

He kissed Michael’s forehead and whispered softly, “I love you baby.” 

Michael cuddled into him, nuzzled into his shoulder and held Luke around the ribs so hard he thought they might crack. Luke was completely shocked that Michael wasn't pushing him away and cursing him out for acting like a complete dick, that's what he usually did. Michael wasn't often quiet about how he felt and was never quick to forgive without a proper apology. 

“Stay home today,” Michael mumbled into his shoulder. “Please.” 

Luke really wanted to stay, but today was the only day he could get all the errands done at the same time. 

“Sorry honey,” Luke said as gently as he could. “I have to go. I’ll try to come back home early though. Just for you.” 

The last three words didn't have any comfort on the boy like he had hoped they would. Michael pulled back from his embrace, stepping back so he could look up at Luke with teary eyes.

Before Luke could try to comfort him Michael whimpered and ran off back upstairs. 

“Fuck.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anything specific you'd like to see in the next chapter?
> 
> the next one will be longer....probably


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning for this chapter: fighting and violence, thought it doesn't go into much detail

Calum stood in the doorway of his and Michael’s room. 

His omega was hidden underneath their mass of duvets and sheets, the top of his head and his green eyes the only things visible. He watched Calum as he stood there, finishing off the rest of his morning (early afternoon) yogurt.

He set the empty cup on the dresser when he realized Michael wasn't going to tell him to leave, and walked over to the bed. Michael scooted over and gave him room to sit on the edge. They sat together in an awkward silence that neither of them could stand. 

Calum reached out and touched Michael’s hair, and the omega wiggled forward and rested his head on his thigh, nuzzling into him. It had been too long since he had given affection.

He and Luke had talked last night, and they couldn't disagree with what Michael had said before, because it was true.

They had been neglectful. They had been caught up with each other a lot recently and hadn't given him the attention and the affection he deserved and so desperately needed. Michael craved attention, especially theirs. 

Usually when he wanted their attention, he would simply go and get it himself. He would be loud and lay all of them, cling to them, make them give him their attention. But he hadn't been doing that.

Why hadn't he been doing that? Why hadn't he realized that something was wrong with the omega lately? Why did he let Michael’s needs escape his mind? He had never done that before. Neither had Luke. They had both always been so good with giving Michael what he needed. 

Had they perhaps let their attention to drift so Ashton could have a turn? Maybe, they all knew it was very important for an Alpha and an Omega to connect.

That was it, that's what they had been doing, giving the two of them their space to connect. 

But did Michael see it that way? Did he think Calum and Luke had grown tired of him?

Knowing Michael, that was probably exactly it. He was too insecure for his own good sometimes, and when he got insecure he pulled away from them, he didn't want attention then, he didn't want anyone to know how he was feeling. They should have known better, they should have helped Ash and Michael connect instead of leaving them completely on their own. 

They couldn't blame either of them, they knew Michael lost control of his feelings and let them run wild sometimes, and Ashton didn't know him inside and out in every single way like Calum and Luke did yet, he wouldn't have known what to do.  
But there was something else, something else that was wrong with Michael. He couldn't tell what it was and it was horribly frustrating. 

Calum didn't know what to say. God, he kept on thinking and thinking about what he should say but he didn't know, he just didn't. He was lost, he didn't know what was going on with Michael, and he felt too scared of messing up and saying the wrong thing and making him pull away more. He dropped his hand from Michael’s hair and instead let his face drop into both his hands, elbows on his bent knees. 

He felt helpless. 

Arms suddenly wrapped around him and his head jerked up to see Michael clinging to him, head pressed into his shoulder.

“I love you, Calum.” Michael said softly. 

Calum wrapped his arms around the omegas waist and pulled him so he was sitting on the thigh his head was previously on, he kissed the side of his mate's neck and rested his head there. He didn't reply out loud, but he didn't need too. He loved Michael too. 

…… 

When Ashton came back from his run the first thing he heard was something slamming against the wall upstairs.

It didn't exactly take much thought to figure out what it was, but he still walked upstairs to see for himself. The bedroom door was left all the way open.

Calum had Michael’s legs spread wide and was holding them apart by the thighs with his hands, as he gently fucked him, mouth leaving marks all over his mate's neck and collarbone. Michael’s eyes were closed tight and he held onto Calum’s back, nails digging into the skin, letting out incoherent high pitched ‘sounds. They were both only half undressed, Michael’s leggings and briefs on the floor, Calum’s shirt hanging off the headboard, his sweatpants and boxers pulled down just enough to free his cock. 

Ashton rolled his eyes fondly, relieved that they seemed to be on better terms now. He wasn't going to forgive the other two Alpha’s so easily, and he was still absolutely infuriated with the both of them, but it still pleased him to see the two being so intimate together, because that meant Michael was on the road to feeling better. He went to shut the door, just when he heard Michael softly say, 

“Calum, don't touch me there.”

Ashton looked up, Calum was attempting to cup Michael’s stomach with one of his hands. 

He didn't know why he did it, because Calum was already respectfully retracting his hand, but Ashton crashed across the room and flung Calum off of Michael, sending him crashing to the floor just like the other Alpha had done to him the day prior. 

“Ash,” Michael said, sitting up. 

He had no clue what the hell he was doing. 

He looked to where Calum had fallen to the floor. Calum was glaring up at him, sat up on one of his elbows, his eyes flashed in a dangerous way, but he wasn't scared. He was sure he was making the same expression right back at him, 

Calum got up from the floor in a flash and crashed into him, they both fell into the dresser, the hard wood slamming into their sides painfully. He could hear Michael’s voice in the background, but he didn't pay him any attention. 

Michael was scared. He had never seen his Alpha’s fight like this before. 

He had witnessed Calum and Luke fight when Luke had kissed him in the garage for the first time, and to this day he still considered it to be one of the scariest days of his life, but he thought this fight would surely replace that. And that was saying quite a lot. Michael had ran into the house crying and his dad had had to pull the two of them apart. He hadn't talked to either of them for a week. Calum had came over to his house eventually and had apologized to him on his hands and knees. He wasn't a violent or angry Alpha, Michael knew that, Calum wasn't like that, he really was a gentle person. Calum nor Luke never fought with each other like that ever again. 

So he didn't understand what was happening now. None of his Alpha’s were violent people. They were all protective and could scare people off when needed, but they never got physical. 

He didn't know how to stop them. He was scared of getting in the middle. 

Just as he was getting ready to say fuck it and try to pull the two of them apart, he heard the door downstairs open and he went running from the room. 

Luke was standing in the entranceway, holding a few boxes of pizza and kicking off his boots.

His eyes brightened when he saw Michael rushing towards him, but his expression dropped when he saw the fear on his face.

“Lukey, come quick.” He grabbed the Alpha’s arm and only gave him a second to put the food down before he was pulling him upstairs and down the hall. The moment Luke heard them he forced Michael to let go of him,

“Stay out here,” he told him, before rushing in. 

Michael didn't listen to him, he followed after him and stood in the doorway as he watched Luke pull them apart, flinging Calum into the wall and shoving Ashton to the floor. 

“What the fuck do you two think you're doing?”

Michal shivered at the low, deep tone of Luke’s voice, it was dangerous and promised regret to anyone who challenged him. 

Calum was slumped against the wall, his jaw tightly clenched, red marks littered all over his body specifically over his ribcage where he had been knocked into furniture. Ashton had a giant bruise blossoming on his face and was breathing quickly. 

A sob slipped from Michael’s mouth and Luke looked at him, his hard expression fading just a bit, as he wrapped him up in his arms and held him, whispering words of comfort to his frightened mate. 

“It's okay, baby, it's okay,” Luke whispered to him. “I’m gonna figure everything out.”

Luke glared at the other two Alpha’s. “Is this what you wanted?” he spat. “To scare to fuck out of Michael? Look at him!” he demanded, and the other two looked at him, looking guilty beyond belief. “Is this what you want?”

“Lukey,” Michael sobbed. “Don't yell at them.”

Luke growled, not at Michael, purely out of frustration. 

“I don't even know what to say to the two of you without pissing myself off and lowering to your level,” Luke snapped at them, keeping his voice low as not to yell. 

The other two didn't look at him or Michael, feeling ashamed. 

“I’m bringing Mikey downstairs to eat something, you two get your fucking shit together, and then we’ll talk, and there better not be any more fucking fighting, or I’m bring Michael to a hotel so he’s safe from you two dumb fucks.” Luke picked Michael up and walked out of the room with him without another word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they cant ever get their shit together, can they?

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure when I'll have the next chapter up. I'll try to make it soon.
> 
> Comments are very much welcome and will probably speed up the updating 
> 
> I haven't decided if this takes place while their in the band or if its set in an alternative universe, let me know which you prefer 
> 
> My tumblr is http://squishysquishcalum.tumblr.com/ I'd love it if you followed me, we can talk about the fic, leave me a message there


End file.
